wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Deathecus Grimhammer
Son of Mortimer and captain of the Netherguard, Deathecus now resides as a diplomat for the Argent Dawn. Closely watching the moves his brother makes. RP Stats Equipment: Deathecus' Executioner (axe): +1 STR +1 AGI A Different Kind of Hero The Years Of Assenting Deathecus, was the first son of Mortimer and Isabelle. Having grown up during the First war he was left in charge of his brother Mathusala when his father was slain by orcs. Fleeing north, Deathecus raised Mathusala and together they made a small living from their farm. However one day while Mathusala was gathering wood, Deathecus was forced into the army by conscription rights. Grieving that he would never see his brother again Deathecus was forced to serve as a guard for the Dark Portal. Of corse he thought the job wasn't to bad. All he had to do was sit and watch a closed portal all day. Of corse he also hadn't counted on it reopening and spilling out hundreds of demons. Fighting bravely, Deathecus helped push the demons back into Drenor along with Lord Marshal James Raynor. Seeing a brave warrior when he needed one, Raynor elected Deathecus to a member of the argent dawn and gave him command of the forces that entered the portal. Illidan's Bane Finding a mass of Demons confronting him, He was barely able to escape with some of them to the old alliance bastion of Honor Hold. Meeting with aged commander Trollbane, Deathecus was introduced to the present situation in the old world of Drenor. How Lord Illidan's forces battled endlessly with the forces of the burning legion. Understanding that they were going to have to fight two forces, Deathecus took the challenge with glee. First he helped destroy thousands of the orcs, blood elves and Naga that served the Betrayer. Then he pressed his men into the Shadowlands. Deathecus was told by Kurdran, the aging dwarf gryphon rider, he was needed in an assault on Illidan's fortress at the black temple. Leading a sizable force Deathecus was able to breach the Temple and confront Illidan. With help from all sources and the night elf Miev, they beat Illidan and took the temple. However, before he could lend his obvious strengths at the Sunwell. He was pulled back from the main fight, He was told that his style of fighting would be much appreciated with the Argent dawn, who needed his knowledge as captain as well. Sensing his men could handle themselves in Outland, Deathecus agreed to go. The Dawn Brings Light The Journey to the north took several months and Deathecus took every opportunity to distract himself. Arriving at a camp south of Anderhall, he was met by a group of Argent Dawn who had been trying to clear a way into the city. Deathecus took up the challenge without hesitation and lead a patrol into the east entrance into the city. Making there way through abandoned streets crowded with undead, Deathecus saw a Litch and challenged it to single combat. Engaging in a fierce battle, Deathecus was badly wounded by the beings magic but chopped it to pieces in return. In the streets he also encountered men of the Scarlet crusade. Not wanting the two groups to come to arms he reasoned that both groups had a common goal. The thought of mutually assured destruction holding thoughts of violence behind steel bars, The united group decided to make a push to Lights Hope Chapel. Arriving there without problems, Deathecus explained that these men were courageous and should be given the respect of the dawn. He was promoted officially to captain and he lead assaults daily from this small bastion against the mighty hordes of the undead. The Past Catches Up The years past rather uneventfully, he acquired new privates regularly from different places, including a boy named Issilien from Kalimdor to the west. But then he met a man who he had never expected to see again, Mathusala. The rejoicing was instantaneous and a new crusade was declared, the Legends of Honor would work towards defeating the scourge once and for all. Issilien, however, could not bear to be overshadowed by this newcomer. And after not returning from a raid after three days, Deathecus went out and searched for him. He had started to like the kid as a smart tactician and brave warrior. But he new that he was rash and to quick to react in the chaos of battle. He found no one. The only inhabitants in the town were a few wandering skeletons. He tried to find any trace of the boy but he was unable to determine anything from what was left of the village. He had liked the kid profoundly and wished he could at least get more vengeance than a couple skeletons. The Truth Unfolds The Madness Only One Can Live Personality Known to be a keen warrior and capable commander, Deathecus is known to be the peace maker among friends and has stopped the Scarlet crusade and the Argent dawn from tearing each other apart. Known to use a large one handed axe, He has never learned to use any other weapon. However he seems to be quite capable of slaughtering every one of his privates so he never bothers to train with any others. Quotes *"I am not in command of the dawn. I am simply a captain. I can not bend them to my will, brother." *"I fear Issilien is to quick to accept a challenge. and you've just provided him with his hardest one ever." *"...He has fallen to the scourge... I will go, I will try to bring him back." *"You bring Judgment, I bring Redemption" *"Depending on whose view you take, our fates are either forged by ourselves or destined by fate. I think that its both. We are destined by fate, but those with a will have the power to change it." The List * Age: 52 * Relatives: Mortimer (Father deceased) Isabelle (Mother deceased) Mathusala, The Scarlet Hero (brother alive) Issilien Darkwave (nephew alive) * Titles: The Argent Champion, The diplomat * Aliases: None * Allies/Friends: HighLord Tirion Fordring, Darion Mograine, Commander Eligor Dawnbringer, Carlen Redpath * Beliefs: The Holy Light. * Personal obsessions: Keeping the peace and focusing the united front against the scourge * Professions: Miner, Blacksmith Notes * Deathecus is finally getting his tale flushed out! Category:Argent Dawn Category:Characters in the Legends